


You'd Look Good on Your Knees, Boy

by NukaDarling



Series: Nuka-Negotiation [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Homophobic Language, Internalized Misogyny, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nonmonogamous Relationship, POV First Person, greasy boys doing the nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukaDarling/pseuds/NukaDarling
Summary: Two idiots run the criminal Commonwealth and fail to talk about feelings. Gratuitous filth from Gage’s POV.





	You'd Look Good on Your Knees, Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Follows "You Got It, Boss" in spirit but works as a standalone. 
> 
> Want more raider filth? Check out "Fallout 4 Kinktober" which I haven't updated in over a year because that's just how it be sometimes.

Look, I don’t got a problem with the Overboss. He’s ruthless without being cruel, smart without thinkin’ he always knows best, and he’s gettin’ shit done. Hell, he’s likeable, too. He ain’t at all like Colter.

Fuck, he and I got chemistry. He says jump, and god help me, I want to. He’s real hung up on boundaries, always checkin’ if it’s okay when things get heavy. We had this big ugly talk, askin’ about every little goddamn thing. Colter? He took. It’s what the Overboss does. Nate, he got me sayin’ all this shit out loud, like he was asking _permission_ to be in charge. 

He does most of the work. Hasn’t let me touch him. He’s good with his hands, and _goddamn_ the night after we reclaimed the last of the park, he pushed me right over his bed and sucked my dick until I saw stars. Finished himself off while I was tryin’ to float down back to earth, y’know?

I don’t want things goin’ bad. The Overboss can’t act like a bitch without someone cutting him down. He’s got plenty of raiders coming by to test him out, and he’s real gentle with the women, real giving, but careful. Can’t say I’m much for him fuckin’ his crew when we’ve got work to do, but he does it sober, he doesn’t come in ‘em, and he keeps me around to watch his back. The last thing he needs is some broad getting knocked up and leveraging it over him. 

The men who come calling… well. It’s weird enough that he’s a fag in public, but he lets men fuck him. I’ll be trying to work on something and he’s bent over Colter’s drafting table taking it like a bitch from some cheeky Pack motherfucker who had the gall to ask for it. 

It looks weak. It don’t seem like word’s gotten around yet, but I’ve gotta get a plan together for when it does. Colter wasn’t no good, but no one ever called him a bitch until he was six feet under. My job is to keep things running smooth, and Nate either doesn’t realize or doesn’t care that he’s making it real tough on the PR front. Can you imagine if any of the tribes sniffed weakness in him? He’s just barely keeping them from ripping each other to shreds. They’d turn on him in a heartbeat. 

Ordinarily, I’d be fine with it. Things have a way of shaking out. If someone ain’t acting like the boss, he gets taken out. Nate ain’t playing by the same rules at all, and I just don’t want to see him lose all the work we’ve done because of it. 

Motherfucker’s gonna send me to an early grave.

“Gage. Tell me more about the settlers who were here when you took the park.” 

He’s sitting at the table screwing around with one of the collars we stuck on the civilians, dumb little glasses perched on his nose so he can see up close. As far as I know, I’m the only one in the park who’s seen him in his readers, and I can’t help feeling a little possessive about that. 

“Ain’t much to tell. More of us than there were of them. We gave ‘em a choice of staying here or eating lead.” 

“And these?” He wiggled his fingers at the collar in his hand like I needed fuckin’ clarification on the matter.

“Keeps ‘em in their place. Helps us know who’s ours when we got a bunch of people out front doing business. Shuts ‘em down fast when they try to run. Why, want one of your own?”

The Overboss snorted and cracked open the collar’s guts with a little screwdriver. “Not my style. I like ‘em leather with fur on the inside.” 

He was obviously joking. Right? Right. All the same, I filed the mental image away for later. “Nothin’ like killin’ soft animals for fashion, I guess.” 

“Mm,” he agreed absently. “Do they have a leader?”

“They’re just fuckin’ traders and shit, Boss. Why do you care?” And he gave me this look at that, kind of a patient stare that made me feel small, kinda. “Uh. I’d have to look into it.” 

“You do that. I like to know about who’s living in my house, maybe get ‘em up for a friendly chat sometime.” 

I looked away from him and stared at my terminal until he looked away, and I let out a breath I didn’t realize I’d been holding. He moved in and just took over the place, didn’t he? Because I let him. 

Goddamn, do I have a weird job sometimes. I took down a note to find out who it was and get the poor bastard up for whatever game he wanted to play.

Turns out that slaves are real tight-lipped about calling anyone a leader, and why wouldn’t they? Every time some upstart tried to rebel, Colter would find him and make an example in no time. He was a useless fuckin’ boss in the end, but he did love to feel powerful in front of people who could do fuck-all about it. Some got run through the Gauntlet, some got dragged up to his quarters-- and man, did I hate cleaning up after that. They got the hint pretty fuckin’ quick that it served them best to keep their heads down.

It took some digging, but I eventually wrangled it out of someone that if you wanted to get a message to all of them, you’d go through the doctor. She was a ragged looking thing, certainly more now than I remembered about her when we first took the park, and it took her just a moment too long to put on a respectful face when I found her.

“Hey, you. Boss wants a word.” And yeah, that was the good shit. Her face flashed fear, hatred, concern, maybe some worry? Colter had liked them young and spirited. Said he liked the fight. She wasn’t no sweet little thing, but who fuckin’ knew what was going on in the Boss’s head anyway.

The doctor, what’s-her-face, finally schooled her expression into something carefully neutral. “Certainly,” she said. I turned to lead the way, noticing how she slipped a knife into her pocket when she thought I wasn’t looking. 

Maybe not so young, but it seemed like she’d have some spirit. Hell, I’d like to see her try it. 

Have to hand it to the Overboss, he looks real intimidating. He’s got these big, dumb muscles and a smart mouth, and he’s getting results. The raiders like him and the victims fear him, at least for now. There weren’t many who got to see him up here in his quarters. 

Colter always had swagger. Nate, in private, had a warm smile that just made you, I don’t know, want to tell him shit. I walk in with this slave and he’s on a daybed, reading and sunning himself like an overgrown cat. 

His shirt is riding up over his belly, showing tanned skin and some sticky curls of hair. I kinda want to lick him.

“Overboss. This is one of your merchants, uh…”

“Mackenzie Bridgeman,” she said with affected confidence. Nate stood up and stretched, popping some bones as he did, then crossed the room barefoot to offer his hand. 

She flinched, then returned the handshake briskly when she realized he wasn’t pulling a weapon on her. He gave her this soft smile and led them to the table where he’d been tinkering, gesturing for her to take a seat. “I’ve heard of you. You’re... the doctor, right? May I call you Mackenzie?”

“That’s fine.” She took the seat, wary. Between them sat the collar he’d been fucking with, glowing. I didn’t know exactly what to do with myself, but I didn’t want to go too far. Did he even have a gun on him right now? I took up a spot at the bar some distance behind the woman, trying not to look like I was intruding. 

“Oh, Gage, drinks, excellent idea. Will you get something for our guest? How about… honestly, anything other than soda. Coffee, Mackenzie?” 

“Yes, thank you,” she said, sounding just as confused as I was. Now, I don’t mind doing some favors for the boss, but I didn’t get to where I am just to run fuckin’ beverage service for the slaves, but that wasn’t a fight I was willing to start in front of anyone else. 

You don’t undermine the Head Bitch In Charge until you’re ready to destroy him.

So there I am brewing fucking coffee for them when he starts. “I’ve heard that I have a reputation around here. What do you know about me, if I may ask?” 

“That you completed the Gauntlet, sir. You killed Over--... I mean, Colter, and that makes you the Overboss.” She wasn’t great at politicking, obviously, but I had to give her some credit for trying. 

Nate nodded. “Yes, but everyone knows that. You patch up my raiders and the traders who do business with us. I would find it hard to believe that you have not heard of me. Do you know my name? You can speak freely, by the way.”

She looked nervous. “...Yes, Overboss. People were talking about you before you even got here. You’re Nathan, but nobody seems to know your family name.” 

“Hey, gotta have some secrets. Friends would call me ‘Nate’ if I had any.” He gave her a chilly smile that I could feel from where I was standing. “‘Overboss’ is fine, I’m liking how that sounds. Anything else?”

“They say you worked with the Railroad to blow up the Institute. You were looking for someone.” 

“Found him, too. Didn’t like what I saw. And?”

“...And you also blew up the Brotherhood of Steel.”

“Just their blimp. Dirigible? Whatever they were driving. I’m assuming they still, you know, exist, just not in Boston anymore.” 

“That’s a lot of mayhem, Overboss.” To say the least. Had I heard any of that? Maybe some… shit. I don’t think I would have believed anyone but the boss himself saying it. 

Nate leaned forward, resting his chin in his hands, and met her gaze. “Mm, yeah, I suppose so.” 

Enough coffee had brewed for the two cups, so I got them poured and brought over, fixing him with a look as I did. I dropped some only-kinda-crusty sugar packets on the table, and he grabbed my forearm, acknowledging me. Or warning me? I couldn’t read him. “Thank you. Mackenzie, you do know Porter Gage? Guy’s a tactical genius. He’s wasting his talents keeping me happy. I haven’t found anything he can’t do, and I’ve asked him for some weird shit, let me tell you.”

I nodded kinda stiffly and retreated. What the hell was that? 

She was obviously just as confused. “I… yes, of course. Overboss, if I may ask, why am I here? If it’s a medical emergency--”

“Oh, no, nothing like that.” He picked up his coffee, then hers, and sipped from them both, glancing at me while he did. “I like things a particular way, and I’m realizing that there’s not a hell of a lot stopping me from getting what I want. If I’m not strong enough, I have an army. If I’m not smart enough, I have Gage. It seems more and more that all you need to get ahead is just to want it hard enough.” He laughed and the corners of his eyes crinkled just so, almost like he’d said something worth laughing about. 

“Why you’re here, Mackenzie, is because I don’t like how some things are getting handled.” She tensed in her seat, hand twitching for her leg, and Nate spread his hands in a placating gesture. “No, it’s nothing you’ve done, no need to go for that switchblade on your thigh. I’m here to talk about these.” He nudged the shock collar with disdain.

“This was Colter’s mark on you, and I don’t work like him. The Institute would make synths and expect them to be slaves for them, and look how great that worked out, huh? They were people, and people don’t thrive when all they have is fear. My job is to make us thrive, and that’s not happening while we’ve got people trapped.” 

He paused for a moment. “Now, before I sound altruistic, I want to lay it all out there. I’m not a good person. Colter’s model didn’t work and I don’t want his fuck-ups to be my burden. It’s good business to have loyal staff who want to be there, skilled workers who see the advantage I’m offering. Ready for a proposition?”

Was. He. Really. After how much work it took to get a work force? I had to grit my teeth and hold myself back from grabbing the son of a bitch. Had to tread carefully here. “Overboss--”

“Gage. I understand that I didn’t run this by you first, but I also do not care. I am not going to run an organization on human slavery. I want these collars gone.” He took the collar in his meaty hand and fucking crushed it, and boy, didn’t that make me feel some kinda way.

“Additionally, I don’t want any raider of mine to fuck with the traders. No violence, no rape. I want settlers to work their asses off to build communities of their own and give us the sexiest, most well protected caravans in the Commonwealth. I’m talking unique shit, good chems, good food, skilled services. I want you and the Operators to work together to maximize a profit and keep you safe. What you get is protection, space, and a wage; we get the caps and the benefits from your recruiting. I’m talkin’ builders, dentists, farmers, anyone we need to make ourselves self-sufficient. And no more goddamn slave collars.” 

Mackenzie took a slow breath. “It would be stupid to say no. We don’t exactly have a lot to lose.” 

“Mm. You could all run away.” Nate sipped at his goddamn coffee and flashed her a grin. “Hell, if enough of you leave, the whole infrastructure collapses. I’d have to get my boys on skilled labor, and… heh, no offense to them, but they’re as shit at farming as they are good at huntin’ people who inconvenience them. I can keep an eye on mine while they’re here, but-- well, hell, I wouldn’t want to run into some pissed off Disciples out in the wild. Those ladies scare the hell outta me if we’re bein’ real honest here. I feel like a tetanus booster just bein’ near ‘em.”

I took a mental note to figure out what the everloving fuck a ‘tetanus booster’ was and to have one handy. If Bridgeman didn’t know, she was playin’ it cool. She’d relaxed under the weight of his companionable banter, swept up the down-home charm oozing out of him-- or she seemed to, anyway. He wasn’t taking eyes off of this armed broad, no matter how well she seemed to be taking Nate’s… bait?

Just what was this game? 

She took the cup, fingers idly tracing where Nate had sipped from the rim, seemingly weighing the risks. Nate smiled approvingly, fondly-- flirtatiously?-- and nope, he wasn’t going to examine how he felt about that right now, he had a job to do. 

Goddamn that guy.

“I… recognize that you present a very kind offer. Would you mind if I talked it over with some folks?” 

Nate shrugged. “Take your time. I need to find the key to get these damn collars off, anyway. Colter, may he rot in hell, didn’t exactly leave me much to work with.” 

“Oh, I have a master key.” Bridgeman stiffened in her seat. “For medical! Emergencies. Sir.” Gage could imagine she hadn’t meant to reveal that particular bit of information, given the fear positively radiating off of her. Nate raised a messy eyebrow, held the silence for a long moment, then smiled in a way that made his eyes crinkle. 

“Well, how convenient! Been running a little underground operation with that? Sneaking people out?” At her frigid silence, he let out a rough chuckle. “See? There’s all kinds of problems with collars. If I had to deal with Colter’s shit, I’d be looking for a way out, too.” He reached out, not quite touching her hand. “Hey, Mackenzie, still with me?” 

She took a stilted breath, seeming to deflate under Nate’s bizarre calm in the admission of straight up treason. “I-- yes, excuse me, Overboss.” 

He gave her a soft little smile. “Tell ya what. Think on it. If anyone’s desperate to leave, I’m not tryin’ to keep them trapped here. I want to make something good for us, and I’m not getting that if my people resent bein’ here. Feel it out, get some voices, and let me know in… hmm, a week? After that, anyone who wants to stay here for the safety but doesn’t want to help is choosing to wear that collar.” 

Bridgeman finally took a long drink of the coffee-- and about time, didn’t she know how fuckin’ hard it was to get real coffee out here? Most of the Commonwealth made do with brewing random leaves and shit and hoping for the best. “That sounds very fair. The collar is a comfort to several people here. It can be… unsafe without it.” 

Nate perked up some at that. “Oh, the raiders? Yeah, I bet so, they can be real pricks. I can’t promise they’ll be on their best behavior, but Doctor Bridgeman, I can assure you that these rotten sons of bitches know which side their bread’s buttered. I’ll be having a little talk with the leaders after this. I don’t much care for indentured servitude when we could be allies instead. Some won’t agree with me, but, counterpoint, fuck ‘em.” 

He knocked back the last of his coffee and flashed me a grin. “Gage, you’re a real peach. Could you show our guest out? She has a lot to do and just a week to do it.” 

I stalked up beside her and gestured to the door with a grunt. “Exit’s that way. You know. The way you came in.” She took the hint pretty goddamn fast and scurried out, leaving me alone with the caffeinated moron. I was getting ready to give him a piece of my mind when he stood and-- _fuck_ , he was kissing me, like full on mouth stuff, tasting like coffee and a hand in my hair and _what the fuck even_. 

It took me maybe a moment too long to shove him away, and he just laughed. “Your face! Oh, you’re so mad at me right now, I love it.” 

I wiped my mouth and spat out the open window, steadfastly ignoring the stirrings down below. “You’re insane. We’re going to starve here because we’ll have no _goddamn workers_ in a week. Who the fuck is going to see freedom and say, ‘nahhhh’?” 

Nate shrugged. “You could’ve left at any time. Still could. I told you, I don’t force people to do shit because that’s how a shithead rules. I want people who are giving me everything they’ve got with a big ol’ smile because they feel like they made a smart choice and got a good deal. I want a kingdom of people who love being used just as much as you do.”

A traitorous shiver coursed through me at that. It was tempting to turn away from his intense stare and that shit-eating grin, but I held his gaze. “You don’t know anything about me, asshole.” 

He laughed and stepped towards me. “That’s Overboss Asshole to you, Gage. I’m the one makin’ shit happen here. You wanted someone to take the reigns? I’ve fuckin’ got ‘em. I have no doubt you’ll use me for all I’m worth and move on to a new Boss when I’m dead and forgotten, but until then, you’d better get fuckin’ comfortable. You fuckin’ get off on this shit, playin’ the secret mastermind, don’t ya? You’re so proud of it. You’re _useful_. God, I got so many uses for you, too. This place would fuckin’ collapse without you and we all know it, but you ain’t shit without someone to feed that tremendous ego.” 

I reached for the knife at my hip just as he reached for my dick. 

Well. 

Goddamn. 

I dropped my hand. “You’re a mouthy son of a bitch, Boss,” I hissed, leaning into the too-rough squeeze on my junk. “You, uh… You got a good observation in there, too, maybe.” 

“I do like three things right ever, Gage. I shoot good, I fuck great, and I read people.” 

We’d talked at length about two of those things, and I still couldn’t say which one exactly made my dick throb in his hand. He laughed hard and let go, but his expression stayed hungry. “So, tell ya what. I have a _subtle feeling_ that you’re hard as hell and want me to do somethin’ about it, but you’re not gonna ask me because you like me tellin’ ya exactly what I’m gonna do. Shit, Gage, I could leave you here like this and tell you not to touch it and you’d be just fine, wouldn’t you?” 

I couldn’t help a faint growl in my voice. “This funny to you, Boss?” 

“Deeply.” He reached for my hair and stroked it unkindly, and I flinched away, hating the heat I felt on my face. “Yeah, that’s good. Think I like that idea. You’re not gonna get off without me, yeah? I doubt you’d even try. You love bein’ good for me, even if you hafta wait, and that works just fine for me ‘cause I got shit to do right now. Empire to run an’ all.” He blew a mocking kiss and turned for the door, leaving me hard and ridiculous and alone. 

And I hated that he was exactly right. 

Boss met with the leaders on his own that night while I drafted some paperwork to try to put his bullshit plan into action. He’d passed me an agenda on his way into the private room, some rough scribbled ideas in bullet points unhelpfully followed with ‘suck Gage’s cock’. That particular line item got left out of the document I punched into the terminal, but I kept looking over at it, trying to focus but feeling the phantom sensation of Nate’s smug mouth wrapped tight around my dick. I’ve never met someone so enthusiastic about doing… _that_. Colter had demanded it from me a few times, but he’d usually preferred it from the power-hungry, willing, pretty little things who showed up with their bodies on offer. 

Colter took what he wanted from me because he could. Because I wouldn’t say no. It was fine at the time, but why does the memory leave such a sour taste in my mouth? Metaphorically and literally, I guess, because having another man’s prick poking at your tonsils is pretty much the worst thing. 

Or, well, the second worse. As much as it confused me that Boss seemed to like the taste of dick, I absolutely couldn’t imagine what he got out of taking it up the ass. Was there anything more demeaning than that? I’d certainly taken a hit to the pride when Colter demanded it, and all I got was… well, a dick shoved up the butt, but Colter seemed to be having fun with it. 

I stared at the terminal, getting fuck-all accomplished, and decided that I’d had more than enough of that idiot for the day. He could probably survive without me there to hold his hand, I figured, and dropped the busywork to go for a walk. Call it patrol or something, I don’t fuckin’ know, but some of the stifling pressure eased off when I left the Fizztop to pick up my old pattern. I’d done this a lot when Colter was in charge, but Nate kept me busy enough with actual work to do that I hadn’t noticed the change. When had I last just had a good look around? 

Raiders bounded though with hunks of meat for their fires. They had their own territories now so Nuka Town wasn’t quite so crowded, but a good number of them had gotten used to nightly cookouts on the square. Jet fumes and smoked meat scented the air, and all the space that should have felt lonely seemed to fill up with conversation. 

I mean, they were dumb fuckin’ raiders, so the talk was mostly about caps and killing, but I don’t really expect much else. What did catch me off guard was the _representation._ Folks from all of the bands sat around the fires to trade stories and show off their haul for the day, and since when did Operators lower themselves to mingle with the Pack? And there were Disciples out, but I hadn’t heard of fighting between the ranks in weeks now that I thought about it. 

Could the Boss be onto something with this sunshine and rainbows diplomacy shit? 

A man caught my eye in passing-- a member of the Pack. Didn’t take me long to figure out where I knew him from, either. His dumb face split into a toothy grin and he scooched to one end of the log he was squatting on to offer a seat. “Well, hey, if it isn’t Porter fuckin’ Gage out slumming it. Overboss kick you out to the doghouse?” 

His companions laughed, and I took the offered seat with a sneer. You can’t just walk away from a challenge like this, as innocuous as it seemed. People’ll start thinking you’re weak. “Didn’t think so until I smelled you lot.” 

The gathered ruffians relaxed at that. They weren’t exactly comfortable around him, but they knew all about getting insulted. One pulled out a filthy knife and hacked a chunk from the unfortunate animal over the fire and passed it my way, and what the hell, I speared it with my own knife to try it. 

The Pack guy watched with approval and… well, hunger, if I had to put a name on it. Figures. I met his gaze and held it. 

One of us would crack. He eventually did. He might have been barely up the evolutionary ladder from a mutt, but he wasn’t as dumb as he looked. 

Shit, and he’d certainly looked some kinda way when he’d come up to the Grille to have the Boss. He’d seen this stranger balls deep in their leader and loving it. 

The man grinned. “Name’s Marshall. These chucklefucks are my crew-- minus you lovely dames, of course,” he said, gesturing to a pair of masked Disciples across the fire. “Haven’t seen much of you lately. Guess it’s exhausting being under that guy all day, huh?” 

That bastard. I took a hearty bite of whatever-the-fuck kind of haunch I had on my knife while the more astute of the dog-men caught the innuendo. “Wouldn’t know. I do my job and he does his. My day’s goin’ alright if I don’t have to argue about the stupid shit.” 

“Things are going better here,” one of the Disciples croaked. “Whatever you’re doing up there is working.” 

“That’s all him,” I admitted. “He’s got some weird fuckin’ ideas about how to run this place, but they seem to be keepin’ the peace.”

“‘Peace’ is one way to put it.” Marshall eyed him up. “Seems real chill. Doesn’t seem like the two of ya would have much to talk about.” 

“‘Chill’ ain’t the same as ineffectual, lucky for us. I had a good feelin’ about him. What’re the folks sayin’ about him?” 

One slack-jawed idiot nearby piped up. “We’re workin’ all the time! When the fuck do we start to relax and let the slaves do all this shit?” 

Marshall snorted. “What, Davis, is all this too hard for you? Need a break to go get your nails done?” 

The guy, apparently Davis, sniffed and spat out a hunk of nasty to the side. “Yeah, hey, fuck you. I’m just sayin’ things are different. We don’t ever get called out to put beasties in the Gauntlet anymore. That was fun.”

“We Disciples have been quite content,” gurgled one of the lizard people from under her mask. “The new Overboss has many enemies. The Commonwealth did not care about Colter, but they hate this one.” She sounded pleased about that. Guess bein’ the unofficial bodyguards of a hated raider king would keep ya busy. 

“My gal in the Operators-- uh, sorry, Marsh-- says they been rollin in caps. Mags ain’t said shit about him. Mason seems to like him,” said one. 

“Mason’s a puppy, he likes everyone,” Marshall replied. “So, yeah, there ya go. I promise ya, you’d know if we didn’t like him. We ain’t goin’ through another Colter.” There was some challenge there, and fuck, yes, I was in the wrong there. 

Still not backing down. I shrugged and waited for him to look away first. “What do you think of him?” he said instead, and goddamn if that didn’t catch me off guard. 

“Uh. Not sure yet.” I sighed. “No, yeah, that’s a lie. Guy’s good. Talks big but acts on it. Claims he blew up the fuckin’ Institute and I don’t have any reason not to believe him. He’s invested in doing what’s best here, even when it’s fuckin’ stupid. It seems to work out.” 

“Yeah, he seems real special like that.” Marshall gave me a knowing glance. “Not a bad little arrangement you’ve got. If it was me, seems like I’d take full advantage while I could.”

One of Marshall’s minions barked a laugh about that sounding perverted. I saw a flash of his hot gaze meeting mine while he fucked the Boss over a drafting desk, perfectly reverent and polite while he blew his load inside him, and suddenly the message came across loud and clear. 

Fuck tradition, there’s a new Boss in town. 

I made it back to my apartment in Fizztop much later than usual, but I still took my time with the evening routine. My guns got cleaned, my armor polished and put away, face scrubbed, and my notes encrypted on the terminal just in case I got shot in my sleep and someone else had to take over. 

Then I barged into the Grille like I fuckin’ owned it, and the Overboss didn’t seem surprised in the slightest. He was propped up in bed with those dumb fuckin’ reading glasses and a book and a scotch like he didn’t have a goddamn care in the world. 

I wanted to find every chill part of him and set it on fire. 

I stomped to the bed and pinned him with my gaze. This fucker was the terror of the Commonwealth and he melted like butter under a heated gaze and-- _fuck_ , this could get addictive. “You’re the most infuriating motherfucker I’ve ever met,” I growled, and he looked up at me like I was the only thing that mattered. 

“Do you want something, Gage? All you gotta do is ask. That’s all you’ve ever had to do.” 

I leaned on the bed, one knee pushed right up to Nate’s crotch under the sheets, and pushed him down by the shoulders. “I wanna fuck you. I wanna grab you by the head and choke you on my dick and then fuck you so goddamn good the whole park’ll hear you.” He exhaled hard and I ground my knee up against his stiffening dick. “You’re gonna come all over yourself for me. You’re a goddamn disaster.” I swiped his stupid fuckin’ glasses off and pushed his chin to the side to expose his throat, and Nate-- _oh_ , he made the most desperate little sound as I leaned in and sucked hard. 

_Mine._

“Ah! Gage, that’s-- that’s not actually asking,” he protested. 

“Hey, Boss? With all due respect? Shut the fuck up.” I slapped him across his handsome face and _yeah_ , did I guess that right. He yelped and arched up against me, rutting hard against my leg, and I grabbed a handful of his thick hair and pulled him back against the bed. 

“So, you like talkin’ feelings and shit. You gotta tell me if you don’t want this.” If he had any sense, he’d shove me away and-- and fuckin’ put me in front of a firing squad for this or something, but he just gave me this big, rumbling purr and grabbed my hips to pull me down against him, and-- yeah, he wanted this at least as much as I did. 

“I was wondering how long it would take you. Yes, I fuckin’ want it, dipshit.” 

I popped him across the mouth again. “Nope. You get to insult me or you get my cock in every hole you got, but not both. Boss.” 

He laughed and gave me a shove. I backed off the bed enough for him to untangle himself from his sheets, and yeah, that was good, that was real good. He was just wearing linen sleep pants that coulda looked dignified if not for the big ol’ tent in the front. I’d seen his body, but always in some kinda rush. “Alright, Boss. You look good like that.” 

His chest was scarred with old bullet wounds, but they’d healed well, like he’d had proper sutures or something. He was shady as hell about his past for the longest, and I guess I don’t blame him, considering that he finally told me some story about time travel or whatever and I immediately called bullshit on it. 

I knew damn well he wasn’t lying. All the pieces added up. He’d just shrugged it off and moved on. 

This was the body of an organized military man. He’d said Army and described it as kinda like the Gunners but, like, as national heroes. It’s where he picked up his skills with a gun and a taste for cock, and man, I didn’t know how to respond to that at all at the time. He just… he just fuckin’ said it. 

“I don’t think you’re payin’ attention to me,” he pouted, and yup, all eyes-- uh, eye-- back on him now. He’d moved to a kneeling position and looked up at me. “Can I suck you?” 

“Yeah, think I’d like that,” I grunted. My hands mighta been shaking some as I worked at my fly and freed my prick. He didn’t hesitate for a moment before he was on his hands and knees with his smart mouth all over me, and yeah, this don’t get old. 

I grabbed the back of his head and pushed him deeper onto my cock. He let out a surprised grunt but didn’t struggle too much, and shit, he’d let me know real quick if he didn’t fuckin’ love it. I rode his face hard, and let me tell ya, he swallows cock like he’s born for it. 

“Fuck, Boss, you’re too good at that,” I said. “I could blow in you just like this. You’re a real slut for it, bet you’d drink it all up and beg for more.” 

Nate groaned his assent. I let go of his head and gave his cheek a slap. “Good. Yeah, that’s real good. Got it good and wet? ‘Cause I’m gonna fuck you now.” 

“Lube,” he panted, spitting out my cock. “I appreciate all the dirty talk, but you’ve gotta use lube.”

Huh. 

He leaned over to rummage in a bedside desk, and I took a moment to appreciate his body. He really was built like a tank, all hard muscle and coarse hair, and I didn’t bother resisting the impulse to pull those stupid pants down and bite down into a tempting ass cheek. He howled and pushed back against me, and I took his thick prick in hand-- finally!-- and gave him a squeeze. 

“Yeah, you slut, you love it. You fuckin’ belong on your knees like this.” He responded with a gasp, and I leveled a slap on his other cheek. “Do you really need lube? As often as you take it up the ass I’d figure you were loose enough.” 

“Have you ever actually fucked someone, Gage? Because so far you are all talk and no--” and I slapped him again, grinning while he faltered. “...nngh. Well.”

“Had a guy up the ass? No. Few women when they couldn’t get knocked up. You’d have to be fuckin’ insane to want that.” I grabbed the lube from him and dumped some on my cock, positively vibrating with excited energy-- _I was going to fuck the Overboss_.

“You do realize that this feels good, right? Like, if you’re not going to be selfish about it, I’m going to like this?” 

I shook my head. “Whatever. I’ve had it. Don’t like it. Guess it’s fine for me that you’re fucked in the head and like to take it like a bitch.”

Nate laughed, but the sound felt cruel. “For being so good at what you do, Gage, you can be a real dumbshit. Best start before I get bored.” 

“Yeah, like to see you get bored of this.” I shoved him to his back and hiked his meaty legs over my shoulders, almost struggling with the weight of them before he took mercy and locked his ankles around my back. It put me just right to push the head of my prick up to his hole and slide it across to get it all slick, and a desperate little giggle escaped me. “Wanted you from the moment I saw you, Boss. Didn’t imagine we’d end up like this, though.” 

Nate shifted to get a hand between us and gave my prick a squeeze. “I did. I fuckin’ smelled it on you. You want someone to-- to take-- nggh!” He bit back a yelp as I pushed the head in, and I was just about to ask him about it when he continued. “No, gimme a sec, don’t… don’t stop. It’s… weird from this angle. Lookin’ at you.” 

“Yeah, Boss. You haven’t let me touch you all this time. You’re gonna blow all over yourself and I’m gonna watch it. Now, what were you sayin’ about me wanting to give up control?” 

And then the Overboss flicked up his hips and pulled in with his knees and I was suddenly balls deep in the guy, buried flush to his body. “You got some twisted ideas about power here. Do you think that I’m not in control just ‘cause of how I like to fuck?” He bucked hard, rocking himself on my dick, then he pulled out and grabbed a fistful of my chest hair and then I was the one on my back and _how did he do that_. He took advantage of my shock to perch over my hips and guide himself down over my cock again, and yeah, this would work. Yeah.

“Gage, you’re in me because I want you there. I’ve watched you get jealous over this for months and you’ve been too-- too fuckin’ stubborn to take it, so I had to push you.” He was rocking now, leaning on my shoulders for support, and I was absolutely crushed under him, drowning in weight and sweat and pleasure. I met his motion with an easy thrust, and he moaned a soft approval. 

“Yeah, that’s it, baby, go ahead and fuck me.”

“Boss!” It felt damn good, but this wasn’t what I’d planned. Was it? It was so hard to focus when my world had narrowed down to singular points of sensation. “Want… want to-- nggh, on your knees. Please.” 

Nate didn’t hesitate. He crawled off and pushed his ass up and climbing over him to push inside was a vague dream-- and goddamn, could he take it. I gave it to him at a brutal pace that would have had me screaming for mercy, but he just bounced back and gasped these desperate little sounds like he was loving it. 

I felt for his cock, and oh, man, yeah, if it had flagged at all during our tussling for the top, then it was at full attention in my hand. “Gage, baby, gonna-- not gonna last if you do that,” he panted. I gave his dick a good slap before letting go to grab his hips instead, digging in sharp with my nails. 

He moaned all whore-like and squeezed down tight on me, and damn, this was gonna go too quick if he kept that up. I slammed in deep and held still for a bit to crawl over him, resting my chin on his hard back and wrapping my arms around his chest. Maybe I’d call it clingy, I don’t know, but I had him in every way I knew how and I still wanted more. 

I bit down deep into the meat of his neck and he hissed his approval. I tugged his head back by the hair and sucked at the wound, and while I didn’t have the leverage to really pound him, we rocked together with short, quick pumps that still felt perfect. 

“Fuckin’ christ, Boss, you feel so goddamn good.” I jerked his head to the side and bit into the other side of his neck-- and, shit, too hard, I was tasting blood and Nate was shaking and I knew I didn’t have long. “Gonna come in you just like this. Bet you want that, huh, you slut? Gonna come for me, Nate?”

He laughed breathlessly, and as I reached around to grab for his dick I realized why. “You son of a bitch!” 

“Too late.” He rolled his hips, backing up against me, and I dropped his sticky, spent dick to get up and slap him across the ass. “I’m not pullin’ out now,” I warned him, and he shook with exhausted laughter. 

“Don’t want you to. Go on, Gage, go ahead and use me. Like how it feels.” He dropped his head down to the bed, and I watched a little stream of blood shift direction and start to crawl towards his ears. 

“Tell me about it,” I said, surprising myself. “Tell me how it feels.” I held his hips and rocked against him, taking my time to draw it out now.

“It’s too much-- no, don’t stop, fucker, keep going-- hnng. It’s like… Everything’s on fire. Sensitive.” Nate shuddered hard, seemingly struggling to keep himself up, so I took some mercy on the guy and guided him to lay kinda on his front. Couldn’t manage more than some shallow thrusts this way, but I didn’t mind at all, not with his sleepy contentment plucking at me like a song. “But why would you want that?”

“Imagine it’s like a mental thing.” He yawned and reached for my hand, and I found myself pulled tight to his body, trapped in a confusingly hot embrace. “I’ve got you here. I’m lucid enough I can enjoy you gettin’ off. Mmm, you like that?” 

And yeah, I did like that. My dick twitched in him, barely enough warning before I was blowing my load in him, clutching tight as his body relaxed under me to take it. 

Unlike Nate, I am not a chatty motherfucker in bed, so I didn’t have a hell of a lot to say right after. He spared me the philosophical bullshit for a bit while I came back to earth, panting softly against his back. Some mad curiosity drove me to keep my spent dick in him for a while longer, but turns out that oversensitivity is his weird kink more than mine. He didn’t complain much when I pulled out and collapsed over him to catch my breath. 

“You’re the weirdest guy I ever met, Overboss. That was…” I struggled, sighing. “I got a lot to think about. But that was really good.” 

He responded with a snore. 

Did he. Did he really. 

I grumbled and pulled away to drag a sheet over us before flopping back into place to indulge a weird, one time only, cuddly impulse. 

I woke up to a polite banging on the door and an unpleasant, all over stickiness. As the Boss could sleep through the literal end of the world, it was on me to peel myself off of him and try to find some pants before telling this early-morning intruder just where they could shove their visit. 

The door opened to Marshall on the other side. “Good morning!” chirped the smug bastard, and if I hadn’t been in a particularly good mood for some unfathomable reason, I’d have slammed the door on his ugly face. 

“What.” 

“Good to see you, too! I’ve got news from Mason about this bullshit ‘free all our slaves’ thing. He’s on board, I guess?” Marshall paused to eye him up. “Seems like the Overboss has a reeeal way with that silver tongue.” 

“Seems like.” I stepped out to the hallway and shut the door behind me. “Hey, Marshall? You fuckin’ touch him again and I will string you up like a goddamn meat trophy.”

The unwelcome guest barked a laugh and gave me a lazy salute. “Whatever you say. Don’t seem like it’s any of your business what-- ack!” And I cut that train of thought off with a shove against the wall, pinning his throat with my arm. 

“I’m serious, dogbreath. Boss does what he wants, but he don’t want you no more, got it?” And because I don’t fuck with idle threats, I grabbed my knife from its sheath on my belt and flicked out the blade to poke at his ribs. He nodded without a smart comment this time, and I stepped back. “Thanks for the update. Get the hell out of my sight.” 

He gave me a weird look, but then walked back towards the elevator. He couldn’t resist one last barb, though-- “You got it bad for him, don’t you? Ain’t nothing wrong with it.” 

I threw the knife. It wasn’t my most dignified response or my best aim ever, but the meaning got across loud and clear. Once he was gone, I pulled my blade back from its seat in the wall and tucked it safely away before returning to the Grille. 

Somehow, Nate had slept through the whole commotion, and I felt some kind of vague pride at how well I’d worn him out. 

Maybe this was a terrible idea, along with everything else the Boss had ever touched, but things seemed to have a way of working out for him. As long as I kept some professional distance, this didn’t have to affect the way things were done. A physical… fling, I guess, didn’t make us boyfriends or some dumb shit like that. Just coworkers. Boss and assistant having some fun. 

And I knew it was a goddamn lie even as I thought it.


End file.
